A Turk and a German
by PrussianOverlord
Summary: Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke I know. Its what happens when, at the local club, Gilbert Beilschmidt starts dancing with a drunk newbie in town, Sadiq Adnan. Poor Gil gains a new stalker that night... rated M for language and some possible adult situations. Angst/Humor/Romance
1. Askim

**Yay! The first TurPru Fanfic on this sight :D Just so yall know, this story starts on a Saturday, plus, characters are in college and I'm only in highschool, so sorry if there's any misinformation or watever, plus my drawing skills are much better than my writing skills ^^; I'm sure there probably wont be any real adult situations, just a lot of language and innuendo, so I'm keeping this rated T. If that changes, I'll surely change the rating. Please enjoy and reviews are much appreciated :)**

The day had been a long one for Gilbert Beilschmidt. First off, his little brother's dogs had woke him early that morning, and then he had to deal with his annoying coworker, Elizaveta, making Gilbert's job at Hot Topic even less bearable.

It was almost five and the mall was about to close, much to Gilbert's relief. He couldn't wait to get home, even though he knew his grandfather would have chores for him to do once there.

"Hey Gil, you're closing up tonight," called Elizaveta from the back room. She walked out with her purse and headed out of the store. Gilbert could only stare at her in disbelief. The audacity of that woman!

'Just another addition to my already shitty day,' he thought as he began to clean up the store. It was almost seven before he could finally leave.

Gilbert did not have enough money to buy his own car yet, so his only option was to walk; being claustrophobic, he could not stand taking the bus or a cab.

His walks were very uneventful. He had to walk through a Russian neighborhood, which didn't bother him...Unless of course Ivan tried striking up a conversation. There was something about this particular Russian that unnerved the young albino. Ivan's sister Natalia was no better, for she liked to hide in the bushes at the corner and scare him.

Tonight, neither of those things happened and Gilbert made it home without incident. He passed his brother Ludwig on the way. He was walking their three dogs.

"Hallo, älteren bruder," the teen greeted. Gilbert grunted in response and continued home. Even though he was only 16, Ludwig was a real buzz kill. How could somebody at the head of the school's football team be so dreary?

As he stepped into the rather small two-story house, he could hear a ruckus coming from the kitchen, a couple of familiar voice's carrying on a loud, obnoxious conversation. Gilbert smiled when he walked in and saw his two best friends, Francis and Antonio helping his grandfather, Aldrich, with dinner.

"What's up, guys!" He took a seat at the kitchen table, laughing loudly as Francis dumped some flour onto Antonio's head. Antonio in turn smashed an egg into the Frenchman's face

"Will you boys stop making a mess of my house? All three of you, out!"

"Well, guten nacht to you, too, Grandpa!" Gil didn't mind getting kicked out of the house. He would usual go out in the middle of the night anyways to go hang out with his friends. The club they tended to go to was across town (thank goodness Francis had a car) and it had a variety of music as well as a variety of patrons. The trio had even once encountered a young Dutch man, who for some odd reason held a deadly grudge on Antonio.

That night was Disco Night and the trio had to stop at Francis' house before going to the club so that could change outfits. At first Gil and Antonio had thought nothing of their friend being in charge of the outfits. That was until they were actually wearing the outfits.

Antonio was reluctantly wearing an all green outfit that consisted of a bedazzled shirt, a bedazzled skirt, bellbottoms, and pumps. Gilbert had been forced to wear a pink stripped tank top, hot-pink short-shorts, and cotton candy sneakers. Francis was happily donning a stomach-revealing baby-blue tank top, cerulean skinny jeans, and sapphire heels.

"We look like the international gay version of the damn PowerPuff Girls!" Gilbert hissed, tugging at the pink bow Francis had put in his hair. The others wore similar ones, Antonio's green, and Francis' blue. "Hey Frenchie, you think we could switch outfits?"

"No way, Gilbie. You look ravishing in pink, no?" Francis skipped out of the house and to his car, Antonio and Gilbert trailing slowly behind.

"You're lucky, Gil. You're not the one wearing a skirt and bellbottoms." The Spaniard tried to be comforting, but Gilbert only shook his head.

"I'm the least dressed of the three of us! And I HATE pink!" Gilbert slunk down into his seat in the back of Francis' GT Citroen, hoping that nobody at the club would recognize him.

Of course there was always the one who noticed everything: Alfred Jones, a motor-mouth American who would immediately spread it across the community college campus. Gilbert would make sure that the Frenchie paid dearly for this humiliation.

It didn't take too many beers before Gilbert finally got over it and was dancing like a maniac. He also didn't notice he was dancing with this strange masked man. They were equally drunk and eventually they lost balance and fell on top of one another.

Gilbert was trying his best to get this inebriated loner off of him when Francis popped up and let out an 'aww.' Who knew a drunk could blush even harder? Gilbert noticed that the stranger wasn't even trying to get up. He only hoped this guy hadn't just passed. His hopes and prayers were answered when the man began to stir, but what happened next really freaked him out.

The stranger began to slowly run his hands up Gilbert's sides, going under his shirt as well. When he felt a warm mouth nipping at his stomach through the clothing, Gilbert immediately began to hit the man in the back of the head repeatedly.

"GET OFF ME, PERVERT!" A small crowd began to form around them as Gilbert kept struggling against the strong tan arms of the masked stranger. Francis was busy taking pictures, same as Alfred, while Antonio was wondering if he should help his friend or not.

Being the kind-hearted person he was, Antonio made the righteous decision of hauling the other man off of Gilbert.

As soon as his legs were free, Gilbert threw a foot into the air, kicking the stranger squarely in the jaw, sending the man's pristine white mask into the air. Then Gilbert dragged Antonio with him to the bathroom, and next into a one of the stalls.

"Okay, man, you and I are switching outfits! Now!" Antonio stared dumbly as his friend began to disrobe.

"I don't really think that'll help if Sadiq's already set his sights on you..."

"You know that creep?" Antonio nodded and began to take his shirt off reluctantly.

"Yeah, he's in one of my college classes. He's fairly new and from Turkey, but very unwavering, nonetheless." They switched shirts. "His first week here, he began hitting on this girl sitting next to him; I think her name was Elizabeth. He didn't stop till a few weeks ago, when she totally kicked his ass!"

"Wait, you sure her name wasn't Elizaveta?" By this time, their outfits had been completely changed.

"Oh, yeah! You're right, Gil!" Antonio clapped giddily for some odd reason.

"Hmm, that's what I was afraid of. I kinda feel sorry for that dude now; Liz can punch!"

As the two friends exited the stall, Sadiq walked in, rubbing his sore jaw, holding his mask in his free hand. He smiled slyly when he saw Gilbert now clad in green. "Green really suits you, _aşkim_," he said with a wink.

Gilbert shuddered, acting as if he were about to vomit, and made his way back onto the dance floor quickly. He stormed past everyone to get to the exit, ignoring Antonio and Francis who pleading for him to stop. Once he reached the door, they grabbed his.

"Look guys!" He wheeled around to face them. His crimson eyes were ablaze with rage. "I've just been sexual assaulted and I'm going home! That creeps lucky that I'm not going to report him."

"Mi amigo, you shouldn't be walking around downtown in the middle of the night, especially alone!"

"I'm a grown man; I can take care of myself." Gilbert broke away from their grips and stalked out into the cool air of the early morning hours. He began to walk swiftly towards home, not caring who or what he met on the way. If looks could kill, they would all be in comas now.

By the time Gilbert got home, the sun had begun to peek over the horizon. His anger had also dwindled enough that he opened and closed the front door gently, not wanting to disturb his brother and grandfather. He trotted softly up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

Climbing in bed, he thought to himself, '_Gott sei dank, es ist Sonntagmorgen. I don't have to work. If anyone wakes me before noon, I'll kill them...'_

**Yay! The first chapter of the only PrussiaxTurkey fanfiction! To me, it's not all that cracktastic, I mean, both of them annoy the crap out of Hungary. I also have drawings of scenes on my deviantART, I'm empersian1234 ^_^ Also, the GT Citroen is an awesome French concept car, I just had to make Francis' car French okay.**

**Translations:**

**_Turkish__: aşkim = my love (_aww)**

_**German: Gott sei dank, es ist Sonntagmorgen = Thank God, it's Sunday morning**_


	2. Evicted

**Yay! I finally finished chapter two! Just a heads up, I've read in another fanfic that Grandpa Germania was called Aldrich, I didn't want to be a copycat so I named him Diedrich, which I read was a bit more of an authoritative name than Aldrich. :D And I know I switch alot from calling him just 'grandpa' or 'grandfather', 'grandpa Diedrich' or just 'Diedrich'... And sorry if he seems a bit too OOC... Please enjoy, and if you don't, please don't kill me or anything...**

Gilbert hadn't been asleep for an hour when the three dogs in the yard below his window began howling up a storm, aggravating his hangover. He was about to go to the window to shout at them to shut up when that very window began to slide open. In the faint light of the morning, Gilbert easily managed to find his old baseball bat. Blunt object in hand, he walked over to the side of window.

The albino waited until the intruder's whole torso was in the room before he brought the wooden bat down on the man's head. With one blow the bat broke in half. The intruder cried out in pain and the rest of his body fell through the window. Gilbert turned his desk lamp on and gasped when he saw who it was.

_"What the hell are you doing here, you damn creeper?" _Gilbert hissed quietly, not wanting to disturb the other residents in the house. Sadiq ignored him and instead focused on the intense pain coursing through his skull. The Turk was on his knees, forehead on the ground while he groaned in distress.

"Why in the world did you do _that_, aşkim?"

"Dude, what else would I do if I saw somebody crawling through my window, and why the fuck do you keep calling me that? How'd you even find my house?" The two of them jumped when a loud voice echoed through the house; it was Grandpa Deidrich yelling at the dogs that were still barking. When they stopped and it seemed his grandfather had went back to bed, Gilbert reverted his attention back his unwanted guest, who was sitting upright. "Well?"

Sadiq rubbed his head again before putting his hands in his jacket pockets. He seemed to be dazed from the hit to his head, for it took him a while to answer. "I've had to drop Antonio off here sometimes after class. He talks about you alot. It's Gilbert, right?"

"Hey, you only answered one of my questions, and like I'd tell you my name when you're obviously stalking me." Gilbert sat on his bed, still gripping the bat even though it was broken.

"Right, sorry." Gilbert could see, despite Sadiq's dark complexion, a pink blush begin to form on the Turk's cheeks. "Um, aşkim is a rather endearing term back in my country."

"Meaning what, exactly?" The albino's tone was threatening.

"It means 'my love.'" Gilbert's eye began to twitch when he heard the words. He felt his own face begin to warm up at the rather awkward answer. For some reason, he didn't feel angry, which began to upset him even more. If it wasn't anger he was feeling, what was it?

Gilbert shook his head, trying to clear his mind of whatever the heck that was and focused again on the masked intruder. "Anyways, I gotta find a way to get you out without grandpa finding that you were here. If he sees you, I'm homeless, you got that? It's one for his rules..."

Sadiq nodded his sore head and stood up to follow Gilbert out of the room. They crept past Ludwig's door and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Okay, we need to be extra quiet; at the bottom of the stairs is my grandfather's study. I can see the light on so he's up. I'll go down first to see if he's facing the door, and when I signal you, come down, and quietly!" Gilbert whispered harshly before heading down the stairs. Sadiq watched as he peeked into the door and hopped to the other side of it. He slowly went after Gilbert when he was waved at, but he stopped short of the door.

The both of them froze when they heard a door opening on the second floor; Ludwig was up. Gilbert's eyes darted up at the top of the stairs and back to Sadiq, and then he made a mad hand gesture, motioning for the Turk to follow him.

"GRANDPA!" Gilbert hopes of getting away with this vanished when his brother shouted. He hated the way Ludwig had started snitching on him.

Diedrich quickly got up from his desk and stepped out of the door. His eyes locked on the now trembling masked stranger standing before him. He took a second to look up at Ludwig, who was pointing to something behind the old man, so he turned around to see his other grandson, who was staring back in horror.

The man's expression was blank, but Gilbert could see the blazing fury in his grandfather's cold, blue eyes. He noticed Sadiq cringe when Dietrich turned to face him again.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!" Sadiq ran past the two Germans without a second thought, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a punch from Gilbert's grandfather. The second he stepped out the front door, he heard Diedrich yelling at the top of his lungs in German at Gil!"bert.

_"WER ZUM TEUFEL WAR DAS? Wissen Sie, ich weiß nicht einmal mehr zu kümmern! Ich bin krank und müde von Ihnen immer Ärger und Regeln zu brechen! Ich möchte Sie aus diesem Haus um sechs Uhr heute Abend! Und nimm dir deine verdammte Katze mit Ihnen!" _

Sadiq stood away from the door, hoping that his new crush hadn't just been kicked out of his home; of course he didn't understand German. An idea popped into his head and with a determined look on his face, he ran back around the house to climb back through Gilbert's window. He ignored the dogs that tried to chase him and made his way up to the window without incident.

When his grandfather stopped yelling, Gilbert glumly walked up the stairs. He glared at his brother who only smirked at him. He stood at his door and called for his cat.

"Narbengesicht, come here boy." The white cat hopped up the stairs and didn't mind when his master picked him up gently.

Gilbert almost had a heart attack when he saw Sadiq sitting at his desk. The Turk stood up when the door closed and he walked over to the albino.

"What exactly did you grandfather say?" Narbengesicht hissed at Sadiq and jumped from his master's arms.

Gilbert was determined to seem intimidating despite how shaken he was and answered quietly. "He said that I have to move out by tonight. Now get out of my room! I hope he kills you as you try to get out of the house." He walked past the masked man and began packing some of his clothes.

"Look, you can stay at my place. I know that Francis and Antonio can't let you move in with them."

The albino glared over his shoulder at Sadiq. "Why would I EVER move in with you? I don't care if I have to live on the streets!"

"I don't think you could. You wouldn't even know I was there! Plus, it's right next to the college." Sadiq placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "You don't really have a choice. The college won't allow in students who don't have a home. Please?"

Gilbert ignored him and continued packing, but he stopped when the Turk asked him another, more personal question. "Why does it seem that your grandfather hates you, aşkim?" He didn't even care that he had been called that 'endearing term' once again; instead, he faced Sadiq and sat down.

"It's not just Grandpa Diedrich. My whole family pretty much hates me. I was born with ADD, but my parents didn't know that. They just thought I was a natural trouble child. They had even threatened to put me up for adoption when I misbehaved. When mein kleiner bruder Ludwig was born, they adored him. Grandpa Deidrich had always hated me and my mother. He didn't like the way we looked, especially me. He favored Ludwig as well. When my parents died in a crash four years ago, we moved in with Grandpa. But then he became senile and needed help with paying for the house, so I spent all my money on this one. Then he decided he was in charge and made all these stupid rules which shouldn't even apply to me since I own this house!"

Sadiq didn't know what to think when he saw those crimson eyes begin to glisten. "And Ludwig loves to snitch on me whenever he finds I'd broken one of the rules. Damn do-gooder." Gilbert had to choke back the tears, but it didn't help. They flowed freely as he finished his story. The Turk in front of him couldn't help but wrap his arms around the albino. Surprising enough, the hug wasn't fought against.

"This is so unawesome! What did I ever do to deserve all this shit?"

Narbengesicht came over warily, worrying for his master, but still not trusting of this stranger. He sat in his master's lap and began purring. He jumped however when the stranger began to pet him.

"Gilbert, I sorry for all of this. It's all my fault and I just want to pay you back. Please come and live with me. Your cat is welcome; I'm sure it'll get along just fine with my own.

Gilbert looked up and dried his eyes. "You have cat?"

"Yeah, his name's Bilmece. That's Turkish for Enigma. He's a total nut-job, but he's still a great cat. So, will you accept my offer? I'll even help you pack, if you want." Sadiq stood up and held out a hand. Gilbert looked at it for a minute, then reluctantly took it and stood up as well.

"Fine."

**Okay, another long chapter. Kinda sad, I know. Sometimes I guess I switch points of view, like I switch from Gilbert to Sadiq to Gilbert to Narbengesicht (Scarface in German) Sorry for any confusion, I've said before that I'm not a very good writter.**

**Now to translate the craziness Grandpa Diedrich yelled at our poor Gil.**

_**Translations:**_

_**German: WER ZUM TEUFEL WAR DAS? Wissen Sie, ich weiß nicht einmal mehr zu kümmern! Ich bin krank und müde von Ihnen immer Ärger und Regeln zu brechen! Ich möchte Sie aus diesem Haus um sechs Uhr heute Abend! Und nimm dir deine verdammte Katze mit Ihnen! = WHO THE HELL WAS THAT? You know, I don't even care anymore! I'm sick and tired of you always causing trouble and breaking rules! I want you out of this house by six o' clock this evening! And take your damn cat with you!**_


	3. A New Home

**I guess I'm just being self critical of myself, not anymore, thanks everyone for the awesome reviews ^_^ Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but the next will be longer... I think... Gonna kick this baby up to rated M. for some language and events in the next chapter...**

Once all of Gilbert's clothes, school books, and other important items had been packed, he now had to face the dilemma of having to once again sneak Sadiq pass his grandfather and brother. When they reached the bottom floor, it had seemed as though Gilbert's family members had went out to do some errands. The albino wanted to take no chances, so they made a mad dash to Sadiq's car sitting across the street.

Gilbert held Narbengesicht close to his chest and stared out the passenger window for the first five minutes, but then Sadiq tried to ease the uncomfortable tension by starting a conversation.

"You know, I was kicked out of my home, too, along with my cousins, Heracles and Gupta. My parents found out I was by, all thanks to that damn Grecian who couldn't wait to post some pictures on Facebook." Gilbert raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Turk.

"Who's this Grecian? You use Facebook?"

"Heracles was born in Greece while Gupta was born in Egypt. We're an odd family, I know. And yes, I use Facebook; it's the only way I can get in touch with all my pals back in Turkey. Don't you use it?"

Gilbert shook his. "Nah, I think it's a waste of time, probably cuz I don't have many friends. Grandpa and Ludwig use it, though; just another reason for me to stay away from the site." He looked back out the window. A familiar Russian house rushed by outside. "So, you don't have very good relations with your family either, huh?"

Sadiq shifted his hands rather uncomfortably on the steering wheel before answering. "My parents sent us here with fifty grand each, so I don't really care. We were never really close. We didn't fight or anything; we just never talked about much except for religion and rules and 'You'll rot in Hell if you do this,' and all that bullshit. I also get into a ton of fights with Heracles, but Gupta's the mediator. We never do enough to put each other in the hospital. Oh, almost forgot, they live with me, too, so I won't be your only roommate. Sorry."

"S'okay," Gilbert hadn't really heard as he noticed the car drive through the entrance to Paradise Apartments. "Huh, Antonio and Francis live in here." He wondered if his friends lived close to Sadiq's apartment. His silent inquiry was answered a moment later.

"Yeah, they live in the building next to ours. You can sometimes hear Spanish music just sitting in the living room." Sadiq's little joke had been awarded a chuckle from the German.

"Antonio always did love his flamenco dancing and music. That's probably why the apartment managers don't want anyone else moving into their apartment." Gilbert shook his head with a smile as the car came to a halt. The two unpacked his things from the car and carried it all to Sadiq's apartment.

When Gilbert stepped inside, he saw things that were definitely foreign to him, like the small statue of an Egyptian pyramid sitting behind the couch, or the hookah sitting on the table, which Sadiq quickly picked up so he could hide it. There were also two cats and a dog huddled on the couch with each other; one cat had some pinkish looking spots of fur and a heart on its side; the other was brown and wore a bag on its head; the dog was black and wore gold bangles on its ankles.

Gilbert was especially intrigued by the brown cat. "Um, why does that cat wear a bag on its head?"

Sadiq had just finished hiding some various – illegal - items and walked over to strange cat. "Oh, this is Bilmece, I don't know why, but he seems to like wearing one." Picking the cat up and sitting down next to the other animals, he continued his explanation. "He got his head stuck in a takeout bag once a few years ago and he hissed when I tried to take it off him. I managed to get it off, but fifteen minute later, he was back in it, so I just cut some eyeholes into the bag and let him wear it. This is one of Bilmece's mysterious little quirks."

Narbengesicht had reluctantly joined the new animals on the couch and that's when Sadiq noticed the little scar over the cat's right eye. "Why does your cat have a scar on its face?"

Gilbert walked over and scratched his white furry friend behind the ears and said, "Ludwig's dogs got to him once when he was a kitten. It's why I named him Scar Face. Well, I called him that in German, anyways." He looked at the other two pets on the couch. "Who are these two?"

"Eh, Heracles never names his cats, even his favorite, the only one he was able to take with him to America, and so we just call him Herc. This is Anubis, he belongs to Gupta; it kinda even looks like an anubis. Just without the big, studly, human body or whatever." Sadiq pet the two animals as he introduced them.

"Speaking of those two guys, GUPTA, HERACLES, WE HAVE A NEW ROOMMATE!" Gilbert made a face as Sadiq shouted. He was never answered, but then a look of realization covered his face. "I forgot, it's Spring Break his week; they said they were going somewhere. Huh. I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Me too, and that means Francis and Antonio are going out of town as well. I overheard Francis saying something about stalking some British dude, and Antonio said he was gonna be at the beach with his boyfriend." Another truth seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. "That means I'm stuck with _you_ for a week!"

Sadiq looked up from his sweet little Bilmece with a hurt expression. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad, aşkim." Gilbert just scoffed, once again somehow ignoring the endearment.

"At least I don't have to worry about school. Fuck it, I'm not even gonna go into work. If I get fired, I'm sure there are other employers who will hire the awesome me." Sadiq chuckled at that; he was happy that it seemed his new roommate was finally lightening up.

"Where do you work anyways?"

"Fucking Hot Topic. I honestly wanna quit that job. I hate my coworker, Eliza. She's a real bitch. I think you met her. Wait, you got your ass whooped by her!" Gilbert was laughing as he remembered what Antonio had told him. "She's beat me a couple of times, too. We love annoying the crap out of each other. But she still totally sucks."

Sadiq bit his lower lip when he heard the name of that woman. "I hate to break it to you, but she lives in the apartment above us..." Gilbert laughed out loud suddenly, and then stopped abruptly.

"You're kidding right?" Sadiq shook his head slowly and stood up, walking over to the stereo across the room.

"Watch this." He said as he turned the radio on. He didn't care what station it was on, but began to turn it up very loudly. A few minutes later, there came some loud knocks rapped on the front door. Sadiq went to go answer it and Gilbert's jaw dropped when he saw the woman standing outside tapping her foot impatiently.

"How many times do I have to ask you guys to turn your damn music down?" Elizaveta looked through the door pass Sadiq and her own jaw dropped when she saw Gilbert. "There's no way _he_ lives here too!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Sadiq mocked her, acting as if the music really was too loud.

"THEN TURN THE DAMN MUSIC DOWN, ASSHOLE!" She shouted back in his face.

Sadiq smirked smugly, looked back at Gilbert, then back to the angry Hungarian standing before. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"TURN YOUR STUPID MUSIC DOWN!"

"WHAT?"

Then Elizaveta gave up and went back to her apartment upstairs. Sadiq laughed as he turned the music down. "God, I love doing that!"

Gilbert shook his head at the crazy Turk. "You're going to get your self killed one day, mein freund." Sadiq gasped at words and hugged the German tightly.

"YOU CALLED ME YOUR FRIEND! YAY!"

"GET OFF ME DAMN IT! OKAY, I TAKE IT BACK; YOU ARE OFFICIALLY BACK TO STALKER STATUS! LET GO!"

**Yay! Another awesome chapter! The next one will be even awesomer! So, I know it seems some of these characters have rich familys but they're living in apartments, I just always pictured them living in apartments, okay? **

**I don't think I had anything to translate in this chapter...Hmm. nope... Okay, out to work on the next chapter :D**


	4. The Green Fairy

**The Green Fairy is one of many nicknames for the narcotic drink, absinthe, which was very popular with poets and writers of the 18th century. Alrighty then, its party time! Turkish Absinthe all around the house! The end of Spring Break and Alfred's throwing a costume to celebrate that its only six months away from Halloween lol **

The week had rolled by slowly and Friday night was now upon the two roommates. On Wednesday, Gilbert had been fired from his job, not that he cared of course. Sadiq had offered to fund him until he had gotten another job, but the German had politely declined. The only fun-filled events of the week had been their dangerous attempts at annoying their Hungarian neighbor or when they got drunk. Gilbert was slowly getting used to this Turk, who insisted on using endearments with him, but Gilbert was beyond caring at this point.

It was around four in the afternoon and they were sitting on the couch absolutely shitfaced after only a few sips of some absinthe Sadiq had imported from his homeland. Gilbert sat with head lying back against the couch, a near full bottle of the powerful drink in his hand. Narbengesicht sat in his lap purring. Sadiq was next to him, only he was upside-down, his ankles resting next to Gilbert's head while his own hung mere inches above the floor. His own feline friend was curled up on his chest.

A sudden and loud pounding on the front door caused them both to jump up. Their cats were sent flying into the air along with the absinthe bottles they had forgotten were in their hands. Sadiq ran for the door and tore in open. A moment later Francis and Antonio rushed inside.

"Okay you two, what are you guys planning on wearing to that party tonight?" Francis questioned happily, taking a seat next to his inebriated albino friend. Gilbert only stared at him dumbly.

"When'd you get home?" Francis facepalmed and decided to examine his friend further before continuing. Only then did he notice the strong scent of licorice.

"We got home this morning and Francis suddenly remembered that costume party Alfred was throwing tonight. You guys have to come!" Antonio was bouncing around giddily. "I already know what I'm wearing; I'm gonna be a sexy matador!"

Francis stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to be a French maid, of course. I know you two are drunk of your asses, but we've got to get you guys something. Gilbert, I know how much you hated the outfit I chose for you last week, but I've found something I_ know _you'll love."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "There's no way. I'm not wearing anything you _think_ I might look good in. I may be drunk, but not that drunk." Francis sighed, looked at Antonio and the two of them immediately grabbed Gilbert and dragged him to the door. Before leaving, Francis looked back at Sadiq, who seemed to be dazed.

"Do you want to come with us, Sadiq?"

Sadiq came out of his trance and answered. "I'll go to the party, but I have my own outfit in mind. I'll meet you guys at your apartment in a little bit."

oOoOoOo

Gilbert had barely sobered up when he stepped out of Francis' makeshift dressing room. He actually did enjoy what he was wearing. It was something of an old German military uniform, but it was all black leather. The shirt was sleeveless and his boots were knee-high. He even had an officer's hat along with an old iron cross.

"This is awesome! You don't happen to have a riding crop with you, do you?" Gilbert was only joking but Francis was obliged to hand him one.

Antonio and Francis had changed as well before a knock came upon the door. It was Sadiq clad in a pink belly dancer outfit and his usual white mask. He almost looked like one of those girls one would see in an Arabian harem. He also carried with him two backpacks. When Francis investigated the packs, he found them full of bottles of absinthe. He raised an eyebrow, but chose not to ask.

Since it was apparent that there would be strong alcohols at this party, they had decided to walk there; Alfred's little mansion was only a few blocks away. None of them cared if people were staring. Francis kept stating that they were just jealous.

It was only 5:30, but it seemed the party was well underway, so Antonio suggested that it might be a good idea to wait before breaking out the absinthe. There were many people there, and number continued to grow as the time passed. You see, this was one of those parties where if you knew about it, you were invited. Apparently a ton of people were invited.

"Hey, I know you." Gilbert shuddered when he heard the voice; it had a thick Russian accent that he knew too well. He turned to face Ivan, who was dressed as Freddy Krueger. At least that's what Gilbert _thought_ Ivan dressed as. "You used to walk by my house every day. What happened?"

"I, uh, moved. And there's no way in Hell I'm ever telling you where I live so don't bring it up." Gilbert let the words pass from lips so quickly he wasn't even sure he had said them, but once he had, he left the Russian and stuck close to his friends.

Francis had found his British friend Arthur and they were busy chatting on the couch; Francis was sitting in the young man's lap while the Brit's face was turning an intense shade of red.

Antonio was trying to be friendly with a Dutch man named Lars, whom Gilbert had barely recognized under the vampire costume. The Spaniard quickly abandoned his pursuit, however, when Lovino showed up as an Italian mafia boss.

Sadiq stayed with Gilbert; he didn't know many others at the party since he had only arrived in the country a few months ago. He had seen the quick conversation between his _aşkim _and the Russian, so he decided to ask Gilbert about it.

"So you know Professor Braginski?"

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Professor? _WAS_? You've got to be kidding me."

"Yep, he's my history professor. I think he's only here because he's been sleeping with Alfred..." Gilbert put his face in his hands. He then explained to Sadiq about his walking route between his old house and the mall. The Turk only nodded in acknowledgement.

The two of them stood for a while watching as many almost unrecognizable figures mingled before them. Then a young man dressed as Jason holding a fake chainsaw ran up to them. "Hey! I heard you two brought booze! Well, did ya?"

Gilbert and Sadiq instantly recognized Alfred's loud voice. They nodded and Sadiq handed the rowdy American his pack.

"This stuff isn't really alcohol; it's a lot stronger, okay?" Sadiq tried explaining.

"Dude, if it gets up drunk or high, who gives a fuck?" Alfred took the pack and started handing bottles of absinthe out to people. The Turk shrugged his shoulders and handed Gilbert one of the bottles he had saved for the two of them.

Gilbert reluctantly took it. Now that he and become more sober from the absinthe he had drank earlier, he wasn't really in the mood for drinking anymore; he was more in the mood for something a little weaker, like Jäger. Then he saw someone in the crowd; with his slicked back blond hair and the vampire costume he had wore the year before, it was undeniably Ludwig.

Gilbert ran over to his brother, whom he noticed was holding a half-empty bottle of absinthe in his hand. He grabbed the bottle out of his brother's hand.

"Ludwig, what the hell are you doing here?" Ludwig scoffed at him and went back to talking to a troll. Another member of the Italian mafia popped up behind Ludwig with an empty bottle: Feliciano.

"Hey, Ludwig, that Dutch guy brought some cookies! They're almost as amazing as whatever this drink stuff is!" Gilbert rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched the young Italian hug his brother. He didn't want to imagine what Grandpa Diedrich would do to Ludwig if he found out about this.

Gilbert grabbed the two teenagers and dragged them back where Sadiq stood draining his bottle. "Hey, can I borrow your keys? I need to take these two home."

Sadiq nodded and handed them to Gilbert.

The walk back to the apartment was a rather long one since Feliciano insisted on running across the street in front of passing cars. Once in the backseat of Sadiq's car, however, the little Italian fell fast asleep. Ludwig seemed to be upset over his fun being interrupted.

When the car rolled into motion, Gilbert tried to pry some information out of his little brother. "Look, Ludwig, you're sixteen, you don't belong at one of these parties. You're a buzzkill, too. Why were you there tonight?"

"I was there because Feli said I couldn't have fun. Also, t-t-t-that guy, uh, Anton or, whatever his name is said there was a party tonight, so,"

"So you wanted to prove Feliciano wrong. Well, the only flaw with this plan is that Grandpa's going to be pissed! If you go home now, he'll definitely know you've been drinking that absinthe."

"I don't even want to go back home. Grandpa's been kind of a jerk. Also, I told him I was staying the night at a friend's house."

Gilbert was stunned by the statement. "You _lied?_ _You_ lied to Grandpa? Yep, you're dead."

"Just take me to Feliciano's, okay? Besides, I'm not _you_; Grandpa won't care."

Gilbert shook his head. He could not believe what was hearing. His brother was actually taking risks and trying to be a badass for his best friend.

The car rolled to a stop in front of Feliciano's home. Roma Vargas had the car outside and had gone to the door. When he opened it, he saw a loopy Ludwig standing next to Gilbert who had his grandson slung over his shoulder. The two German's walked in without question and Ludwig sat on the living- room couch. Roma took his grandson to the boy's room and came back, this time demanding an answer to why the three of them had a strong licorice smell on them.

"I found these two at a party that had some absinthe. I haven't really drunk any since four, so I was fine driving. Lovino's still there, but I'm sure you'd rather talk to Antonio about that." Gilbert explained as he took a seat next to his brother, who was fast asleep. "Is it okay for him to stay the night?"

Roma laughed to himself. "Yes, as long as he stays away from my Feli's room, its fine with me. And you don't have to worry about the absinthe, I'll find away to hide the scent in the morning, okay Gil? You just go back to your party. Hmm, wait; could you maybe bring me back a bottle?" Gilbert raised his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, I haven't had any in years. What country is it from?"

"Um, Turkey, I think." The older man shook his head with a smile.

"It's not the best, but not the worst, either."

After Gilbert had run his little errand, he was more than willing to take the drink Sadiq had saved for him. The party had definitely kicked up since he had left and there many people dancing and causing a ruckus. The first few sips seemed to make all the crap that had happened in Gilbert's life melt away.

"This night can only get better from here."

**Okay, the next chapter, I promise to have some extra awesome stuff between Gilbert and Sadiq, I wanted to have it in this chapter, but I like keeping all my chapters close to the same length; I'm weird, I know.**

**Oh, how I love Grandpa Roma, he's an awesome Old Italian... And I'm sorry for characters being a little OCC, Gilbert gets back to his awesome self in the next few chapters, and Heracles and Gupta make their first appearance next chapter as well :D And everybody loves bronies...**


	5. Chapter 5

I am horribly sorry folks for all the update waits, and I am also sorry for this bit of news. I am eventually taking down all stories and revising them. Of course I am keeping the old until the new versions are finished. I have had such wonderful feedback on all my stories and I'd just like to make them all better. I'm a very self-critical writer who strives to better and all my stories are crap because usually I'll write and write and then update without revising.

_Mein Bruder im Keller_ is the big one that needs revising, everytime I read it, I die a little inside. Its pretty much the same with _The World We Live In,_ which need some serious revision as well. I'm fond of _A Turk and a German_ but I just fell the chapters could be longer.

There won't be very large changes to the stories; there are going to be more details added to stuff that's already happened, and with _The World We Live In,_ I have no idea what goes on in a steel factory, so I'm changing Dee's job, but he's still an engineer of some kind and Roma is his higher-up. I am so keeping loud-mouthed angry Switzerland :D Angry midgets are always fun

_Mein Bruder im Keller _has details that I need to change because quite frankly I don't know much about the actual history of Prussia and what went down in the World Wars.

_A Turk and a German..._ It just really needs more details and longer chapters. And that includes a longer scene in the club at the beginning. Turkey and Spain were supposed to say more and Prussia was supposed to act more dramatic, but I suck at writing so... This is why I prefer drawing to writing.

Anyways, if anyone would like to help me with ideas or changes, all criticism is welcome; just don't you know bite my head off or something :) I will do my best to finish everything as quick as possible, but that'll be a true feat as I now have my junior year of high school to worry about... And I'm the biggest procrastinator in the world.

Well, see you awesome people later... off to finish a big Spanish project due Tuesday ^_^ Tee-Hee


End file.
